One more chance to show you were right for me
by toolostforyou
Summary: multi-chapter fic around the prompt 'Will/Mac What could have happened if they didn't have to leave the party in 5/1'
1. One more chance to show you were right

Mackenzie had a few drinks but she was aware of her surroundings or seemed more aware than Will was. She had heard about the brownies that were sitting in the kitchen and managed to stop Maggie from grabbing one without knowing the full contents of them. She also wasn't stupid enough to know that Will was high. Although she had never seen him under the influence previously, he was too animated and chatty for his own good.

For once she was keeping quiet, sat in the chair that she always used to claim as her own. Her fingers of one hand were moving against the leather while the other had hold of a wine glass. Her eyes were scanning the room, looking at the team in front of her but then little memories would come back. But her focus would always end up back on Will. Alcohol and being in Will's apartment for the first time since she came back was never going to be a good mix.

She quickly finished what was left in her wine glass, she had one too many but it seemed like everyone was going to be a little worse for wear in the morning. Charlie had left not that long ago and as it got later people seemed to be leaving.

As she stood up, Mackenzie started to wonder if it was a good idea to get another glass of wine. She could easily drink a glass before she made a move to leave. She was comfortable by herself and she found it interesting watching the way everyone interacted with her. Jim had stalked off somewhere and Will had yet again pulled out his guitar and who was left decided to join in singing, out of tune, to whatever Will was playing. The song sounded familiar, likely from a musical but she couldn't name it.

She watched him play, a small smile on her lips as she took sips of her drink. She had woken up many times in the middle of the night from Will not being able to sleep. He would always apologize over waking her up but she never complained and would sit with him, not saying a word, until he wanted to sleep.

Mackenzie was unaware of how much time has passed when she made her way to the toilet. Too much wine and not enough food. The bright lights of the bathroom made her regret that last glass and when she was alone it seemed to hit her how tired she was and how she should have grabbed some food.

Walking out of the bathroom, she sat down on the edge of Will's bed on the side she claimed as her own all those years ago. It felt weird sitting here, the only thing that had changed was the bed sheets but she had picked out the set that had been on the night she packed her things up.

"Mackenzie?" She turned around to look at Will whose eyebrows were slightly furrowed together.

"Sorry, I just needed the toilet and then some space from everyone."

She had a feeling that he didn't fall from it; she had been lost all night. Jim had popped in and out and the only real friendship she had formed had been with Sloan.

"I should get going anyway."

She stood up but stepped back on her heels as the room started to spin, she looked up at Will and she could feel her cheeks turning red but he just had this smirk on her face.

"You're still high."

"And you're drunk."

Maybe that wasn't the best mix and to be honest, right now all she wanted to do was sleep and be transported back several years before she fucked everything up.

"I thought you were a medical marvel and didn't get high?" Instead of heading towards the door she sat back down, she didn't like the feeling of the room moving and she wanted to be here for a little longer.

"Neal's girlfriend said they were strong."

"Understatement."

Now it was her turn to smirk, she patted the bed next to her and he didn't even seem to blink in the split decision he decided to join her.

"You didn't talk much."

"You didn't stop talking."

She always done this, tried to point out something to do with him instead of talking about any issues she had. She had been that way as a child; it was a way for her to keep her issues from her parents.

"Mac…"

"I just enjoyed watching everyone for once."

"You're never quiet."

She wanted him to shut up because she didn't want to tell him that being here had affected her more than she was willing to admit. Mackenzie jumped when Will pressed his knee against hers, she wasn't expecting the contact and she tipped her head to look at him.

She was surprised when he kissed her, momentarily stunning her before her brain kicked into gear. She needed to stop this but it felt familiar and like it was meant to. His hand reached out for her waist and she didn't resist when he pulled her towards his lap, thighs settling on either side.

"We shouldn't."

"It's never stopped you before."

She felt a pain in her chest, she wasn't sure if that was a dig towards her affair or if it was aimed at the amount of times she used to come into his office and strip in the middle of the day because the frustration just needed to be fucked away.

"You don't know what you're doing." Not that her head felt all that clear but she was positive she was more aware than he was. But he had stopped trying to kiss her and his lips ended up on that spot on her neck, his teeth grazing just enough for her breath to catch.

"I'm very aware." He lifted up her blouse and separated contact just enough to lose the material. She told herself it wasn't worth arguing with him and started to work on the buttons of his shirt while he started on her trousers.

It didn't take long for clothes to get pulled off, even after her leg got tangled between her panties and trousers. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he settled on top of her, his lips trailing across her collarbone and every so often dipping down to her beasts. When he took her nipple in his mouth, he put on enough pressure until he had her moving under him before switching his attention to the other one.

"Please." She whispered, her legs tightening around him and her hips tipping up into him. She needed this before the logical part of her brain over took and told her to stop, they would regret this in the morning.

He didn't take much persuasion, their hips quickly finding the right angle. She knew it was cliché but he felt right inside of her and they always reached the perfect rhythm. She hated herself for letting this go, her nails digging into the back of his neck in a way to stop the tears that wanted and a way to keep him close.

"Stop it." He growled into her neck in response to the grip she had on him and when she didn't give up he bite in collarbone. She yelped and instead her nails dug into his skin even more. She attempted to pull her legs closer to her chest and Will seemed to understand what she was doing and sat back slightly, still keeping pace and helping her into where she wanted to be.

In that moment he hit the right spot and she was sure the noise that came out of her mouth was something between a moan and a sob. She's so focused on not letting her emotions get the best of her that she just registers the flick of his hips as he comes.

As soon as she can she rolls away from him, her legs curling up into her chest and she finally lets the sob comes. She told herself if they ever slept together again it would be full of passion and would mean something but now she just feels empty. Will attempts to touch her but she lets out a cry and curves away from him.

She falls asleep in that position, curled up on the edge of his bed, dried tears stuck to her cheek.

To Will she looks so young and hurt, he wonders if that was what she looked like the night they broke up.


	2. In the Land of Gods and Monsters

The sunlight is the first thing she registers the next morning, her eyes quickly shutting against the light that made her eyes sting and her headache come to the forefront. She was never drinking that much wine again.

And then she noticed that their was silence, her flat was always loud, a window constantly open so the sounds of New York reminded her she was back in the city and not in some caves in the Middle East. Why was she on top of the covers, wearing nothing yet had a blanket over her? Rolling over so she wasn't facing the light, her eyes opened across the bed sheets. It was obvious it wasn't her own apartment and it took a few seconds to remember where she was.

When the pieces fitted together, she ran for the bathroom, her stomach churning as she bent over the toilet bowl, throwing up what wine was left in her stomach. Her legs curled under her as she reached up to flush the toilet with one hand while the other grabbed some tissue to wipe her mouth.

The worst part right now was the silence; she knew this apartment had always been this way that was why Will typically had music playing or a television on in the background. But it was more pronounced now, she could hear her own breathing and aware of the acidic taste in the back of her throat.

But then where was Will? They weren't expected in work today so he shouldn't be there, but she wouldn't put it past him. She didn't think he would be on the best next to her but the lack of noise made her think she was alone.

Pushing herself off the cold floor, she slowly put on foot in front of the other and she picked up her clothes from the side of the bed where they had landed the night before. God, the last time she had taken part in the walk of shame had been with Brian and the idea of that made her stomach churn again.

She walked through the apartment once dressed, took a bottle of water from the fridge and became more aware of the lack of Will. The clock said it was nine and she felt the sting of tears hit her eyes when she felt the pang of loneliness hit her.

"_It smells good." Mac comes up behind Will and wraps her arms around his waist as she attempts to peer around him to see what he's cooking on the top. "Omlettes with…"_

"_Ham, mushroom and cheese."_

"_My favourite."_

"_I know." He takes his attention away from the food for a few seconds to kiss her forehead and then lips. Mackenzie leaves him be and grabs two glasses from the cupboard and a carton of orange juice from the fridge. It doesn't involve cooking so the risk of her messing up is zero._

"_It's been six months." She hears the hum come from Will and it causes her to smile. "No comment?"_

"_Wait until tonight." _

Shaking her head, Mackenzie grabbed her purse that was in the corner of one of the couches and headed towards the front door. Just as she was about to touch the handle, the door opened and she jumped back a step.

"You went running?"

She couldn't help but look confused; she could rarely remember him running in his life other than nights when he couldn't sleep or days when he was… oh. Stressed. She wasn't sure if he was pleased she was still here or he expected her to have left by the time he came back.

"I needed to think."

She nodded and stepped aside to let him in, running a hand through her hair as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"I was just leaving."

The lack of reply that followed was worse than the silence in the bathroom, her eyes fell to the floor and she desperately wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"I'll see you at work on Monday." This time she was hoping to get something out of him but he busied himself with pastries and coffee, acting as if he was alone rather than having Mackenzie stood awkwardly by the door.

"Will?"

"Yes." Now he turned to look at her and she couldn't read him, it caused her heart to speed up and her breathing to shallow. She can't remember feeling this confused, this blank when it came to him because she had always understood him from the moment that they met.

"I told you that you would regret it." Without giving him a second, she walked out of the door, letting it closed behind her.

"_Get out!"_

"_Will please, let me explain."_

_He wasn't exactly physical with her but he was pushing her in the direction of the front door and she was trying to ground her feet into the floor. She was aware of how weak she was compared to him in that moment._

"_What is there to explain? You fucked Brian behind my back for four months. It wasn't even a one time thing. You cheated on me Mackenzie."_

"_Billy please." She turned around to look at him; she was trying to hold back the tears but at least he had stopped pushing her. "I was scared and…"_

"_That's a rubbish excuse Mackenzie."_

"_I love you Will, you have to believe me. We can work at this, we can get through this, and it's just a bump in the road. It's over, I promise you it's over."_

_He shook his head and she felt sick, she was losing her grasp on the situation. She didn't know what she expected out of him, but the fire in his eyes when she told him was not what she had expected. She had seen him angry but never like this. _

"_It's too late. If you felt like that you wouldn't have cheated."_

"_I had to."_

"_No you didn't."_

"_I've never felt like this for anyone before I was scared and confused. I didn't know what I was doing but I know it now."_

"_Then why carry it on for so long?" That was the one thing she didn't have the answer to. Mackenzie just looked at him, her silence saying what she was thinking. There was no justifiable answer for that. "Get out."_

_This time she didn't fight; she didn't resist him when he opened the door and forced her towards it. Her feet didn't attempt to dig into the ground, it didn't register she had no shoes on or her bag._

"Are you okay?" She looked up to see Lonny looking at her rather concerned; she was just staring at the front door.

"Yeah, just drank a little too much last night. Fell asleep when I didn't know what I was doing." He didn't seem to believe her and she wouldn't if she was in his shoes. Her voice was shaking, her hands trembling. "I'm fine."

She kept her head down as she walked past him and went towards the elevator, she was thankful that it took seconds to open and she could disappear into the space and away from his prying eyes.


End file.
